1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an external combustion engine, and more particularly, to an engine that converts the expansion force of a fluid vapor to mechanical force.
2. Description of the Related Art
Use of internal combustion engines in vehicles to move people, as well as deliver goods and services, is associated with a variety of air and water quality issues. While a variety of alternates to internal combustion engines have been proposed, limitations associated with these proposals have limited their viability or implementation.
Accordingly, there is need for new and innovative engine designs, and in particular, for low emission or highly efficient engines.